


This Isn't Some Swimming Anime

by WyrdeKid



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/F, I tried to be funny, M/M, Swimming Pools, they are all losers, this is nonsense, this won't be long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyrdeKid/pseuds/WyrdeKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one in Team Magma can swim, and this probably won't change that.<br/>or<br/>A bunch of losers convince their nerds to go swimming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

No one was really sure how it happened. It was something they had joked about often, but no one knew how it got past that. However it happened, it happened, and there was now a party of eight at the entrance of the Lilycove City Pool, and three of them stuck out like broken thumbs. Maxie already looked nervous, Tabitha was the picture of stress, and Courtney kept mumbling "error".

"Come on, drama queens, it's really not so bad!" Shelly laughed at their behavior. "Look, the kids are fine." She pointed to May and Brendan, who were already cannon-balling into the shimmering blue water, shrieking excitedly as they did.

"Shelly's right Maxie, it's just water, you're made of it!" Archie patted his boyfriend's back, nearly pushing him over.

"We're also made of carbon but I don't see you getting excited about that." Maxie grumbled. 

Before they could swim, the Magmas had to get changed, and so headed for the private booths.

"I don't get why you didn't just wear your trunks to the pool." Matt spoke to his Admin through the door.

"It would be indecent, walking around in public with only swimwear! Besides, I didn't bring trunks." Tabitha responded while struggling with the unfamiliar outfit.

"So you decided a speedo wasn't a terrible idea?" He was admittedly a little excited at the prospect.

"No, it is still terrible! I have something else!" Tabitha shouted, grateful no one could see how red his face was.

"I think... I did it wrong." Courtney called from her booth. "Shelly... help."

"How hard can it be to put on a bikini?" Shelly asked as she slipped in to help her girlfriend.

"Not bikini." Courtney stated.

"Well I can see that now, here lemme.... Ah! You were putting your head in the wrong way. Silly." Shelly grabbed Courtney's things and dragged her out to show the boys.

"Isn't she cute?" Shelly gushed. Courtney was wearing a somewhat old fashioned one-piece with candycane striping and a small skirt, along with an M on the chest.

"Aww!" Matt agreed, patting Courtney's head.

"I'm just about finished." Maxie called out.

"As am I." Tabitha chimed. Then, in unison, they exited the changing rooms.

Matt's mouth hung open slightly in confusion while Archie just roared with laughter.

"What in hell are you wearing? Pajamas?" The Aqua captain jeered. Maxie glared at him.

"I'm wearing my bathing suit, I picked up matching ones for myself, Tabitha, and Courtney." He spoke indignantly. The suits did indeed match Courtney's, the skirt replaced with shorts, but a striped one piece had a much more pronounced effect on the two men.

"Whatever you wanna call it, Maxie." Archie shook his shoulder.

"I like it!" Matt told Tabitha, not wanting to upset him. Besides, pajamas were a cute look for his Makuhita.

Before any more arguments could arise, something hit the back of Archie's head. He whipped around to see May with a Squirtle Gun in her hands and a devious look in her eyes. She took off towards the pool, giggling the whole way.

"Little rascal, we've gotta catch up!" Archie grabbed Maxie's wrist and took off, ignoring his protests and stammers about pool side rules.

"Woo!" Matt followed Archie's lead, practically lifting a very startled Tabitha off the ground and heading off.

"Well then, we can't let them have all the fun, can we?" Shelly took Courtney's hand and they took off together, Courtney more than motivated by her girlfriend in a bathing suit.


	2. Chapter 2

May had already retreated to the top of the Gyrados waterslide, taunting Archie playfully.

"Little brat." He shouted, but then laughed. Just as he was about to head off to the slide himself, he noticed Maxie still standing outside the pool, his face drawn in disgust.

"I'm not going in there, I've changed my mind." He declared, crossing his arms.

"Come on Maxie, it's just water." Archie rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

"Beg all you want." Maxie turned his nose up indignantly. Archie was about to get upset, when he thought up a better tactic.

"All right, if "The Great Maxie" is scared of a public pool, I can't do anything about it." Archie shrugged and turned around, smirking when the red head scoffed.

"I am not afraid!"

"Then prove it."

Within moments, Maxie was descending the stairs leading down into the water, splashing children kept at bay by Archie.

"You're doing great, just one more step-" And with that Maxie slipped and fell in the water. On the other side of the pool, Courtney was doing about the same.

"Okay, just hold the side of the pool like this." Shelly demonstrated to her girlfriend, who observed closely. "Then you extend your body out and kick. That's the poochyena paddle." Shelly observed Courtney perform fairly well. 

"Now, let go of the pool." As soon as she did, she sank like a rock.

"Courtney!" Shelly panicked and dove in. Of course, there was Courtney right at the bottom of the pool, calmly staring at Shelly, not fighting a watery death. Once she brought her up (thankfully Courtney didn't fight her either), she sighed. "How the hell did you sink like that? The body has too much air!" Courtney then closed her eyes, exhaled, let go, and sank once more.

Off at the corner of the pool, near the diving board, Tabitha sat at the edge, kicking his feet in the water, watching Matt on the high dive. 

"Hey, hey Tabi, watch this!" Matt shouted to get his attention, even though the Magma Admin had never taken his eyes off him. Once he was sure he had him, he jumped off and landed feet first, creating a gigantic wave; unwittingly, this was a wave that knocked Maxie over and back under just as Archie had begun to stabilize him.

"Did you see me?" Matt asked excitedly upon approaching.

"Yes, I saw you." Tabitha laughed at his boyfriend's childishness. Matt became puzzled.

"Why aren't you in the water?" Tabitha became nervous.

"Oh no, Matt, I'm content to sit here." He smiled, but it wasn't enough for Matt

"Uh-uh, we came to the swimming pool, you're in a swimsuit, you're swimming." Before Tabitha could object, Matt hauled him up on his shoulder and began to place him in the water.

"No Matt! I can't swim!" Tabitha shouted. Matt looked puzzled.

"Hmm... I got an idea!" Matt's idea turned out to be teaching his boyfriend to float, which actually wasn't as bad as the scientist had feared. Within minutes Tabitha was effectively, if nervously, floating without assistance. That is, until May approached. She had apparently left Archie to contend with Maxie, and was now eager to pester someone else.

"I thought Ground-Types were weak to water." She teased.

"Leave me alone child, I'm concentrating." Tabi was somewhere between irritated and nervous. Now May had to mess with him 

"Oh wait, you're a Fighting-Type, I forgot." Her smile spread into a grin clearly meant to withhold laughter. After a quick moments consideration, his face went red.

"Are you insinuating I am a Maku-" and that was all he said before he turned too quickly and began flailing about. 

"What the heck are you doing?" May shouted.

Before Tabitha could respond, he was under. May stared a moment, wide eyed.

"Matt!!!" He had been tossing an inflatable dive ball nearby.

"What's wrong, kid?"

"Tabitha'sgonnadrown!" That was all she had to say before he dove under. Frantically, he looked around for his Makuhita, rejoicing when he saw those candystriped pajamas. He grabbed on and swam up, only to find...

"Courtney?" May and Matt chimed together in confusion. The Admin in Matt's hands was not the large, chubby Magma scientist, but the tiny, thin one. She stared wordlessly.

"Wait, where's Tabi?" Matt panicked. Courtney pointed to Shelly, who had the other Admin. Matt cheered and headed over, Courtney in tow. Shelly was giving him a look.

"Matt, if you wanted to switch, now is not the time to try." She feigned being annoyed. "Now give her."  
~ 

After delivering the nerds to solid ground and a sheepish apology from May, the five were sunbathing and eating ice cream. 

"Wait, what happened to Maxie and Archie?" May piped up. Dismay overcame the Admins. 

It didn't take long to see their bosses being escorted out by security. Maxie had punched Archie in the eye and was now clinging to his torso and flailing his arms madly like an angry Delcatty.

"Get off! What the hell are you even doing?" Archie fought to get his boyfriend off, but to no avail.

"Hsss!" Maxie hissed as they were taken to the security office. 

The five stared dumbly for about a minute. May broke the silence.

"I... could get Brendan out of the pool and... we could all go to Mauville." She spoke carefully, still staring at the two being taken away.

"Yeah, okay." Shelly agreed, ushering her girlfriend away before either boss could try and call out to them. Tabitha saw the logic in that action and told Matt that his "bro" would be fine and they should go.  
~  
That evening, everyone was lounging in the shared base, the chlorine long since rinsed away. Maxie and Archie still weren't back, but no one was particularly worried.

"So, did you have fun?" Shelly asked Courtney, who was snuggling her. Courtney thought a moment.

"...Eh."

"We are never going swimming again." Tabitha said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Shelly said back to him.

"Yup, agreed." May said back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was funny, thanks for reading!


End file.
